baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric / Thief
|quick weapon buttons = 2}}Cleric / Thief is a multi-classing option available in the entire Baldur's Gate series. Humans can dual-class this combination as well with the sufficient stats. __TOC__ Introduction The Cleric / Thief operates as a versatile support character, able to scout, heal, buff, and deal damage with some setup. As a cleric, the character has access to Turn Undead and divine spells. The progression is slower than that of a single-class cleric of course, but not prohibitively so. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the cleric, so it gains some weapons but loses others. As a thief, the character has access to Thieving Abilities and backstabbing. This allows the character to act as an assassin for devastating damage, to detect and disarm traps, to hide in shadows in order to scout ahead of the group, to pick locks, and to pickpocket. The thief also requires the character to give up heavy armor in order to use its skills (with few exceptions). The player should also keep in mind that the backstab ability only works with weapons usable by a single-class thief and build their proficiencies accordingly. Gameplay The Cleric / Thief is generally not considered as synergistic as the Mage / Thief, although it still has unique interactions that make it stand out. The weapon selection of the cleric means that quarterstaves and clubs are the only valid backstab weapons for a C/T. While this is a downside for large portions of the game, the Staff of the Ram is arguably the best weapon for backstabs anyway once it is acquired in Watcher's Keep. Also Spiritual Hammer (and any other conjured weapon) can be used to backstab. Some of the cleric's spells, such as Draw Upon Holy Might, can greatly increase the backstab accuracy and damage. Righteous Magic deserves special note as it maximizes the damage roll, which is very important to backstab damage. Although Sanctuary has an effect very similar to Invisibility, it cannot be used to backstab (unless the character is also hidden in shadows). It can be used while unlocking objects or looting containers, which break normal stealth and invisibility, so can still be effective as a scouting tool. The C/T may hide in shadows after using Blade Barrier or Globe of Blades, allowing them to deal major damage by walking near enemies without breaking stealth. Finally, at very high levels, the C/T may select Use Any Item as an HLA, which will allow the class to equip any weapon. This will give them more backstab-compatible options; however, they still cannot place proficiency points into any weapons besides those of the single-class cleric. They may also cast mage spells from scrolls, allowing them limited access to some of the tactics of the Mage / Thief and Cleric / Mage, which can be quite powerful. Since they have access to Use Any Item, this is the only class combination that can equip both a Holy Symbol and the Heartwood Ring, giving them two extra 6th and 7th level spell slots, giving them a lot of spell options in the late game. As a Dual-Class While the usual recommendation for dual-classing is to dual-class from the high HP class to the low HP class, the cleric benefits much more from uncapped progression than the thief. This makes the T>C generally more recommended, even though they lose Use Any Item. Kit Comparison for Dual-Classing: *Assassin: This class's main benefit is its higher backstab multiplier at high levels, which is moot for the vast majority of dual-class level ranges. Additionally, Poison Weapon is not very useful to clerics. Note that if playing the original Shadows of Amn (non-Enhanced) the Poison Weapon ability can apply multiple times in the same round, so using it with high-APR conjured "weapons" like Energy Blades can result in extremely high damage output, making this dual-class very powerful, but much much slower to develop than the Assassin > Mage. *Swashbuckler: This class's main benefit is its level-dependent AC, THAC0, and damage bonuses; since these are heavily reduced by dual-classing, the proficiency bonuses lose usefulness as well. In addition, the T > C loses all of its backstab synergy, making this a poor choice. *Bounty Hunter: The special snares have level-dependent effects, but their downside is manageable. If the player is able to utilize traps often and boost their Set Traps skill before dual-classing, this can be effective, if not particularly compelling. *Shadowdancer: The Shadowstep ability has limited utility outside of backstabbing, and because this class has delayed backstab modifier growth, the dual-class must be delayed also to maximize efficiency. In addition, a major feature of this class are its unique HLA's, and it has three dual-class requirements (STR, DEX, and CHA) forcing a tight attribute spread. Common Level Ranges for Dual-Classing: *Level 5 T>C: At level 5, the thief gains a x3 backstab multiplier. *Level 7 T>C: While the thief gains no notable skills at this level, this is the latest dual-class that can reactivate its Thief levels within the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition level cap. *Level 9 T>C: At level 9, the thief gains a x4 backstab multiplier. *Level 13 T>C: At level 13, the thief gains a x5 backstab multiplier which is the highest multiplier that an unkitted thief can reach. He gets the maximum cleric spell slots, same as a single class cleric. *Level 24 T>C: At level 24, the thief gains one HLA. If Use Any Item is picked, once they reactivate the thief class, they will regain proficiencies in non-Cleric weapons, making this combination potentially more powerful than a C/T multi-class. The downtime between reactivating the class is so large as to be completely impractical, however. *Level 26 T>C: The latest that a thief can dual-class and reactivate its Thief levels within the Throne of Bhaal ''level cap. Companions Baldur's Gate *Tiax is a chaotic evil gnome C/T. *Branwen is a true neutral human Cleric of Tempus (unkitted cleric in the original ''Baldur's Gate). She has sufficient attributes to dual-class to thief if she uses a Manual of Quickness of Action to boost her Dexterity. ''Siege of Dragonspear *Glint Gardnersonson is a neutral good gnome C/T. Ability Scores Table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. Special Abilities of the Cleric/Thief Turn Undead Clerics have the ability to turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a chance they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As the character's level increases, this becomes increasingly powerful. At very high level differences, alignment factors into this effect; good and neutral clerics can outright destroy undead, and evil clerics can permanently charm them. Holy Symbol When clerics reach level 25 (7,650,000 XP for the multi-class), they obtain a Holy Symbol in form of a ring, based on their patron deity or their alignment if not having chosen one. All Holy Symbols give the wearer +1 strength, +5% magic resistance and one extra 6th and 7th level spell slot (only if unlocked); these effects are cumulative with other sources. See the cleric page for details on the different symbols available. Thieving Abilities This class gains thieving abilities (including the backstab multiplier) identical to those of the unkitted thief. See their abilities for information on these abilities. Note that the C/T will only improve their thieving abilities when the thief class levels up. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 14/17, reached at 3,080,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard cleric and thief pools. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. * Aura of Flaming Death1 * Energy Blades1 * Globe of Blades1 * Implosion1 * Mass Raise Dead1 * Storm of Vengeance1 * Elemental Summoning1 * Summon Fallen Deva1 (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva1 (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. * Alchemy * Assassination1 * Avoid Death * Evasion * Greater Evasion (Requires Evasion) * Use Any Item1 * Scribe Scrolls (Requires Use Any Item) * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression The C/T gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted cleric; however, because of their slightly slower progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Clerics also gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 17 or higher (original ''Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priests whose WIS is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, C/T protagonists may choose between one of two strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Clerics are able to join one of Athktla's temples after completing the "Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" sidequest. *Thieves are able to manage a Shadow Thief guildhall after completing the "Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery" sidequest. Category:Multi-classes